stoogephiliafandomcom-20200214-history
Dutiful But Dumb
Dutiful but Dumb is the 54th short subject starring American slapstick comedy team the Three Stooges. The trio made a total of 190 shorts for Columbia Pictures between 1934 and 1959. Plot The Stooges are paparazzi-like photographers working for Whack Magazine ("If it's a good picture, it's out of Whack!") who continue to grate at their weary boss (Vernon Dent). To get them out of his hair, he sends them to Vulgaria for their next job, knowing full well that taking pictures in Vulgaria is against the law, leading to execution. The inept trio are caught once they set foot on Vulgarian soil. As the firing squad is setting up, Curly requests one last smoke, leading to him pulling out a cigar the length of a hero sandwich. The wait puts everyone to sleep, and enables the boys to escape. As they try to avoid their captors, they end up in a local cafe, in which Curly pits his wits against a strong drink, and then a defiant oyster in his stew. When the oyster works Curly's last nerve he pulls out his gun and fires at it repeatedly. This gets the attention of the guards who promptly capture the Stooges and carry them off, upside down, on the bayonets of their guns. Quotes *'Larry': I can't find the negative *'Moe': What about the positive? *'Curly': I'm positive about the negative, but a little negative about the positive *'Moe': Oh, negative eh? *'Curly': No, I'm positive the negative is in the developer *'Moe': Your brains need developing! Routines *'Three Watches'. Moe wonders what time it is, and Curly pulls up his sleeve revealing three wristwatches. Moe asking what's the idea of the three watches. Curly say it's to tell the time and explain s first watch's ten minute's fast, it would be two hours; a second watch's twenty minutes slow, would be four hours. The one in the middle's broken and stopped at two o' clock. Moe asking again how Curly tell the time and Curly say he take the ten minutes on a first watch, and subtract it from the twenty minutes on a second watch, then He divide by the two in the middle. When Moe say what time is it now, Curly pulls out a pocketwatch and say this time is about ten minutes to four. This routine later performed again by Larry in Rhythm and Weep (1946) and by Shemp in Studio Stoops (1950) *'Oyster Soup'. Curly attempts to eat a bowl of soup containing an oyster and want to eat it with crackers. But, when he drops a cracker into the stew, the oyster eats the cracker and keep doing like that when Curly put a cracker again and again, resulting Curly have a battle with that oyster. This routine later performed again by Moe in Shivering Sherlocks (1948) and by Larry in Income Tax Sappy (1954). The variation of this routine performed by Curly in Matri-Phony (1942), That film used a crab instead of an oyster